The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller
The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller is the first of four segments of Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics. It was later repackaged as the fourth episode of the second season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the twentieth episode overall of the series. Summary Scooby Dee, Scooby's cousin, is an actress, and Scooby, the gang, and Scooby Dum, also Scooby's cousin, are on the set of her new movie, which is a remake of the film, Phantom of Dixie, which starred long deceased film star Milo Booth, who played the Phantom in the movie. After filming a scene, Scooby Dee returns to her dressing room where she discovers a threatening note from, apparently, the ghost of Milo Booth, who warns Scooby Dee to quit the film or it will be her last one, and that he will not have his finest film remade. That night, as Scooby Dee is scheduled to take a train back to the West Coast, she is put on 24 hour surveillance by orders from Mr. Mogul, the producer of the film. Rod Kennedy, Scooby Dee's acting coach, and Jim Moss, the studio chief of security, are placed under watch of Scooby Dee and the gang agrees to come aboard the train and to help solve the mystery of the phantom. On the train, Scooby Dee is given her own private car, and the gang witnesses two men loading a coffin onto the train. Later than night, the Phantom, who has been in the coffin, arises and begins to roam around the train. Scooby, Shaggy, and Scooby Dum go into the kitchen to get some food, and encounter the Phantom of Milo Booth. They run back to tell the gang and the gang sends Scooby Dee to her private car to keep her safe, and decide to search the train for the Phantom. Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy go to check the baggage car and discover the conductor, who was attacked by the Phantom and thrown into the coffin. They search for clues and Velma finds mud on the floor and inside the coffin, and they go back to tell the others. Back in Scooby Dee's private car, as Velma and Fred console Scooby Dee, the Phantom bursts in, going after Scooby Dee, just as Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma arrive, and turns off the lights. After a moment of chaos, the lights come back on, the Phantom is gone. The gang set up a plan and disguise Scooby Doo as Scooby Dee and use him as a decoy. But the plan backfires and Scooby Dee ends up missing. As everyone searches for Scooby Dee, the Phantom, meanwhile, as gotten a dog that looks exactly like Scooby Dee, and switched the two, kidnapping the real Scooby Dee. The fake Scooby Dee goes along with the plan, and fools the entire gang. They begin passing through a town named after Milo Booth, Boothville, and the train begins slowing down all of a sudden. The gang discovers that the car they are in has been unhooked from the rest of the train,and they are headed towards Boothville. They discover the Phantom heading towards the cemetery back to his grave, and follow him to the cemetery. They split up and Shaggy, Scooby Doo and Scooby Dum discover that the fake Scooby Dee is indeed not Scooby Dee, and they go to tell the others. The gang reunite and Shaggy explains, and the Phantom along with fake Scooby Dee, locks the gang inside a mausoleum, the same one Milo Booth is buried in, where they find the coffin empty. They manage to escape, and head to town. They head for the carnival, to the Milo Booth Film Museum and discover an old film reel, that shows Milo Booth, but Velma notices something and she solves the mystery. They find the Phantom, fake Scooby Dee, and real Scooby Dee who is being held hostage. They chase the Phantom,rescue Scooby Dee and eventually capture him. The Phantom of Milo Booth is unmasked as Jim Moss and the fake Scooby Dee was just a mutt in a costume. Jim's plan was to make money off of his own Scooby Dee films using the fake Scooby Dee who would only listen to him. His plan was always to switch the Scooby Dee's and the fake Scooby Dee would pose as real Scooby Dee and the supposedly frightened Scooby Dee would stop obeying everyone but Jim Moss. He used the legend of the Phantom so none would get suspicious when this happened. The train sidetrack to Boothville was to make the gang think that Milo Booth had actually risen from the grave. But the mud from the train that Velma found did not match the graveyard mud, informing the gang that he had not come from the grave. And another mistake was the key they used to get into the mausoleum; it was brand new, someone planted it to make sure they could get in and see the empty coffin. He switched the nameplate to an empty coffin, making it seem like Milo Booth had risen from the dead. They take Scooby Dee back to Hollywood where they attend an awards show. Scooby Dee wins the Golden Rover for best acting in a canine role. Gallery TCDMT.png captured crooks.png Fred,Daphne and Shaggy.png Category:TV Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Scooby-Doo Show Category:The Scooby-Doo Show episodes Category:The Funtastic Index